El Líder de Akatsuki
by RukiaU
Summary: Eres el Líder de Akatsuki, y éste es un día cualquiera de tu vida.[Itachi, Deidara, Kisame... OOC]
1. Mañana

**DISCLAIMER:** Akatsuki no me pertenece.

**SPOILERS: **Mmm, creo que no mucho. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, pero si sabéis de Akatsuki sabéis de ellos.

**AVISO:** OOC, siguiendo el camino de mi otro fic, "Misión en Konoha", en el que por cierto debería estar trabajando ahora. Sobre todo Itachi (no lo puedo evitar, el Itachi de mi cabeza está loco), pero a pesar de los paralelismos con el otro fic esto se puede leer independientemente.

**N/A: **La historia de este fic es la siguiente;

Me dije a mí misma: "voy a escribir algo serio y profundo".

Empecé.

A las setenta palabras me di cuenta de que había fracasado en el intento, pero decidí seguir escribiendo a pesar de todo.

Así que allá vamos:

(reviews!!)

* * *

**_"EL LÍDER DE AKATSUKI"_**

****

* * *

**1**

**MAÑANA**

Suena el despertador. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra.

Dos horas después te despiertas.

Al correr hacia el baño te golpeas el hombro con el marco de la puerta, porque en algún momento de tu vida a alguien se le olvidó explicarte que esas tablas tan curiosas que separan las habitaciones se pueden girar hasta abrirse más allá de un ángulo de 50 grados.

Te miras al espejo. Una risa siniestra resuena en el baño. Es la tuya. No, no te estás volviendo loco. Nadie puede aspirar en serio a dominar el mundo si no tiene una risa lo suficientemente escalofriante. Es una especie de regla no escrita, igual que el gato de sonrisa malvada en el regazo y lo de explicar a tu enemigo durante sus últimos segundos de vida tus planes de destrucción, en vez de rematarlo y llegar a casa pronto del trabajo.

Uno de tres no está mal, para empezar.

Oyes una explosión. Un momento después, alguien grita a otro alguien que se tome su jarabe.

Sonríes a tu reflejo. Habías olvidado que los niños están en casa.

No todos, por supuesto. Eres lo suficientemente afortunado como para poder librarte de ellos cuando quieras. Un mensaje, un asesinato, despulgar al gato de tu tía. Hacen lo que les pidas. Eso es más de lo que cualquier padre puede decir de sus hijos.

No son tus hijos, claro, pero se comportan como una panda de niñatos malcriados, así que en tu imaginación les puedes llamar como te dé la gana. En persona también, pero no quieres correr el riesgo de que te pierdan el respeto. Para algo eres quien eres. Eres ése que puede controlarlos. A quien obedecen incondicionalmente. Esa persona.

No es que te molesten, después de todo. Muy en tu interior, si no están en casa, echas de menos cómo se amenazan de muerte los unos a los otros cuando creen que no los oyes.

Bajas las escaleras y sigues las voces de tus súbditos (una palabra mucho mejor que hijos, aunque tampoco sea cierta del todo) hasta el salón. Entras.

Itachi está sentado en el suelo delante de la chimenea. Ha esparcido su colección de miembros mutilados por la alfombra, y está eligiendo uno para enviárselo a su hermano por su cumpleaños.

Deidara y Kisame están en el otro lado de la habitación, jugando al ajedrez. Deidara está muy serio, y de vez en cuando mira con odio a Itachi, que está canturreando y lo distrae. Kisame se ríe entre dientes de la cara de Deidara, aunque su sonrisa se desvanece cuando coge el alfil para dar jaque al rey de Deidara y éste le explota entre los dedos. En otro momento Kisame tiraría el tablero al suelo y empezaría a estrangular a su compañero, pero tú estás delante, así que se limita a comentar una anécdota del pasado de la madre de Deidara de una manera muy explícita. Cuando entras en la cocina, te parece oir detras de tí el sonido de un tablero de ajedrez rompiéndose contra la cabeza de Kisame.

Coges una naranja. La miras, la lanzas al aire con una mano para recogerla con la otra, pero mueves el brazo un segundo antes de la cuenta, la naranja te golpea la muñeca y se te cae al suelo. La recoges rápidamente, tras asegurarte de que ninguno te ha visto.

Agarras con fuerza tu naranja y te diriges a tu despacho. Al pasar de nuevo por el salón ves que Itachi está sosteniendo lo que parece ser un pie izquierdo delante de la chimenea, examinándolo atentamente. Itachi sonríe y, tras rascar un resto de laca de uñas del dedo meñique del pie amputado lo mete en una caja que había sobre la mesa y garabatea una dirección de Konoha. No ves a Deidara y Kisame, pero los gritos de dolor, las exposiones y las salpicaduras de sangre del suelo de la terraza te dan una pista de lo que están haciendo. Itachi está extrañamente calmado; en vez de salir al jardín a ver la pelea se sienta de nuevo en la alfombra, recoge con cuidado el resto de extremidades disecadas que guarda tan amorosamente en su armario y se las lleva a su habitación.

Llegas a tu despacho. Dejas la naranja sobre la mesa, y miras el calendario que hay colgado en la pared, para comrpobar si tienes alguna cita importante durante el día. De repente, te das cuenta de que es diciembre. Miras por la ventana; Itachi se ha puesto el bañador y está nadando en la piscina. Definitivamente no es diciembre. Vuelves a mirar el calendario, y te das cuenta de que ha vuelto a ocurrir. Es la tercera vez este año; la primera vez te hizo gracia, pero, como ya le comentó Deidara a Sasori a escondidas en el jardín, seguirle el juego acabaría no siendo buena idea. Y no lo había sido. Ahora, a mediados de julio, tienes que comprarte por cuarta vez un calendario nuevo, porque a uno de los pirados a los que permites vivir en tu guarida le da por mutilarlos sin piedad cuando tiene una tarde libre. Resignado, te acercas a tu mesa, donde sabes que se encontrará la carta.

Por tercera vez este año, la abres y te sientas a leer. Es tan inocente...

Sabías que Itachi no lo había comprendido completamente cuando los otros le contaron que el que dejaba los regalos bajo el árbol en Navidad eras tú. Siempre lo entendía todo de manera bastante literal. Y el asunto del calendario demostraba que él creía que los demás también.

Lees la lista de regalos. Hachas, kunais, un codo derecho...

Este Itachi, siempre tan complicado. Te recuerdas mentalmente que tendrás que perdirle a Deidara que le explique otra vez que puede incluir esas cosas en la lista de gastos mensuales, como hacen los demás.

Mientras te comes la naranja miras cómo Deidara y Kisame, que han dejado de luchar, escuchan a Itachi contar la historia de ese niño tuerto que le perseguía en sueños.

**CONTINUARÁ**

****

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? Un poco raro, lo sé. Y breve. No se que me ocurría mientras estaba escribiendo.

Tardaré unos días en seguir con la continuación, porque tengo a medias el capítulo 6 de "Misión en Konoha" y esa es la prioridad ahora, pero llegará, llegará.

Dejad reviews, please!!! Me motivan mucho mucho para escribir. Así que ya sabéis ;)

Un saludo,

R.

**PD: **Tendré el cap. 6 de MeK pronto. Mi conexión a internet me odia y estuve una semana sin poder conectarme, y eso mató temporalmente mi inspiración (XD), pero ya casi lo tengo. Si tardo en actualizar es xq mi conexion ha muerto de nuevo :-(


	2. Mediodía

**DISCLAIMER: **Akatsuki no me pertenece

**N/A: **¡Otro capítulo:D

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews ;)

* * *

**2**

**Mediodía**

****

No tienes ganas de trabajar. Piensas en seguir ensayando tu risa, pero los otros te podrían oír, y sería bastante embarazoso.

El sol matutino te acaricia la cara. Durante unos segundos cierras los ojos y te relajas.

El buen tiempo siempre te trae recuerdos; los picnics primaverales con tus socios (no, esa tampoco es la palabra adecuada. Su misión es obedecer, o al menos fingir que obedecen tus órdenes, no discutir acerca de ellas), esas tardes felices de tu infancia en el parque, aquella vez que abriste la garganta de tu sensei con la anilla de una lata de Coca-cola.

Ese recuerdo ensombrece un poco tus pensamientos. Siempre te enfureces cuando rememoras su odio irracional hacia los refrescos con gas.

Con un suspiro, coges el montón de papeles que hay sobre tu escritorio y comienzas a revisarlo. Antes de ponerte a trabajar en serio echas un vistazo a las misiones de tus empleados (no, no, no. No les pagas. Trabajan para ti por el mero placer de la destrucción. Aunque sospechas que el alojamiento gratis y el seguro dental también influyen).

Pasas rápidamente las hojas.

Un par de secuestros. El ataque a una villa. La búsqueda de un nuevo psicólogo para Itachi, que obligó al último a comerse su propia cara.

Lo de costumbre.

Cuando comienzas a leer tu correspondencia, el contenido de una de las cartas llama tu atención. Haces un rápido repaso de lo más importante del mensaje antes de leerlo de forma más pausada.

Parece que Orochimaru sigue haciendo de las suyas. Ahora ha presentado una solicitud para trabajar de monitor en un campamento.

Con un suspiro, retiras la carta y la guardas en un cajón, para releerla más tarde. Deberías mandar a alguien a que investigara el asunto. Cuando, hace uno o dos años, el ex-componente de tu banda (no, parece que se trata de un grupo de música. Lo tachas mentalmente) montó una Academia de Inglés, varios primos lejanos de Kakuzu se vieron implicados, y nadie da trabajo de repartidor de periódicos a un niño de doce años con más tatuajes que un ex-presidiario.

Sigues revisando los papeles.

Asesinato, factura de la tintorería por la limpieza de las capas, otro asesinato.

Cuando terminas, ya casi es la hora de comer.

Te diriges al comedor.

Deidara y Kisame están peleándose por la fuente de las patatas fritas. Itachi remueve su caldo con una cuchara de plástico (toda precaución es poca), mirando por la ventana con aire nostálgico.

Cuando te sientas a la cabecera de la mesa, la discusión se aplaca. Deidara y Kisame se calman, aunque de vez en cuando se miran con odio.

Coméis en silencio.

Nunca están muy comunicativos cuando tú estás presente, dejando a un lado los asuntos de trabajo. Te tratan con demasiada cautela, como si les fueras a fulminar con la mirada si escuchas alguna tontería. No es para tanto. Después de todo, eso solo ocurrió una vez, y ya deberían saber que no volverás a hacerlo; quedó una quemadura muy fea en la mesa.

Cuando termináis de comer, Kisame e Itachi se van a dar un paseo por los alrededores, seguramente en busca de algún niño o animal salvaje al que despellejar. Deidara, sin embargo, se queda en la casa haciendo figurillas de barro para adornar las nuevas estanterías del recibidor.

Tú te sientas en el porche, a la sombra, y observas los alrededores.

Casi sin darte cuenta, empiezas a jugar con ese anillo que llevas siempre. Cuando está a punto de escapársete de los dedos, recuerdas cuando Itachi dijo que el suyo se había colado por el desagüe de la ducha y tuvisteis que levantar todo el suelo del baño para intentar recuperarlo. Luego os disteis cuenta de que aún lo llevaba puesto. Todavía recuerdas los gritos de Deidara.

Con un estremecimiento, cierras la mano sobre tu anillo, con fuerza, y lo colocas de nuevo en tu dedo.

Los anillos, así como todo lo demás, son pequeñas piezas del plan.

Suspiras.

La gente cree que intentar dominar el mundo es fácil.

No lo es.

Cuando dicen eso, los demás no piensan en lo que es tener que dar cobijo y mantener a un grupo de criminales que se encuentran entre los más buscados de sus respectivas villas, se pelean continuamente, comen más que un ejército y gritan como niños pequeños cuando se va la luz.

Ser el malo es complicado. No puedes sonreír si no tienes un oscuro motivo para ello, todo el mundo te tiene miedo, y siempre te acaba venciendo algún niño al que nadie creía capaz ni de atarse solo los cordones de los zapatos.

Ojala fuera todo tan fácil como en las películas. En menos de una hora, el villano consigue tener a todo el mundo postrado ante sus pies. Es una lástima que la media hora restante siempre estropee su trabajo.

Tu profesión es verdaderamente frustrante. Toda una vida esforzándote para construir tu imperio del terror, y de repente alguien pulsa ese botón de autodestrucción que insististe en construir "por si acaso" a pesar de los consejos de tus subordinados. En ese momento, justo antes de que todo estalle, te arrepientes de haberlos arrojado a los leones antes de que les diera tiempo de coger aire para seguir hablando.

Claro que la vida real no es como la muestran las películas.

El mundo es un reflejo de que no siempre ganan los buenos.

Y ahí es donde entras tú.

La realidad siempre supera a la ficción.

**Continuará**

****

* * *

****

Reviews!!


	3. La hora de la siesta

**DISCLAIMER: **Akatsuki no me pertenece

**N/A: **Mi inspiración para este capítulo ha sido la página de Wikipedia que habla de Akatsuki. En una de mis visitas periódicas para comprobar si Deidara seguía siendo hombre (según pasan las semanas empiezo a llamarlo "ella" de nuevo, y tengo que visitar esa página para volver a la normalidad) me llamó la atención lo que decían de la única chica de Akatsuki... y aquí estamos.

Después de lo dicho, le dedico el capítulo a Wikipedia, por su inestimable colaboración para establecer el sexo de Deidara y su continua ayuda en la búsqueda de la inspiración XDDD

Reviews!!!!

**

* * *

**

**"La hora de la siesta"**

****

Aburrido, bajas la cabeza y observas la tela que cubre tu estómago.

Acaricias distraídamente el suave tejido. Definitivamente, las nubes son mejores que las mariposas. Es una suerte que la propuesta de Itachi no consiguiera los votos suficientes.

El asunto de las capas siempre ha traído problemas.

Recuerdas cuando Orochimaru protestó porque con ese uniforme "los niños reparan en tu presencia demasiado pronto" y pidió que vistierais con ropa de camuflaje; los demás aprovecharon para dar sus propias ideas, y tienes que admitir que algunas de sus propuestas eran extrañas hasta para ellos. Tus compañeros (¿compañeros? No es una mala palabra, pero no hay manera de indicar que eres tú quien manda) siempre han tendido a desvariar en cuanto se les presenta la oportunidad.

Al menos las cosas volvieron a la normalidad después de que Zetsu cosiera disfraces de árboles para todos. Los adornos frutales naturales parecían muy originales al principio, y las hojas permitían pasar inadvertido fácilmente, pero al cabo de unos días resultaba bastante incómodo llevar fruta podrida colgando de la ropa. Además, Deidara no había apreciado los esfuerzos de Zetsu cuando éste colocó estratégicamente los plátanos de su traje para que "pareciera un hombre de verdad".

Al final se siguió con las nubes, y Orochimaru se marchó. Se tomó demasiado en serio la discusión sobre el esmalte de uñas.

Toda organización criminal que se precie necesita un uniforme, después de todo.

Nubes de sangre sobre un fondo oscuro como la noche.

Escalofriante.

El rojo es un buen color. Hasta Itachi estuvo de acuerdo, cuando descubrió que hacía juego con sus ojos. Y además las manchas de sangre apenas se notan.

No es que ninguno de los miembros de tu grupo (sigue pareciendo una banda de música. Con un buen estilismo, pero una banda de música. Aunque quizás si añades el adjetivo "criminal" no quede tan mal) _criminal _se manche. Bueno, eso es mentira. Tienes que estar continuamente buscando productos para eliminar los restos de comida de su ropa - la propuesta de que dejaran de comer para evitar el problema no fue muy bien acogida-, pero al menos tú no te ensucias nunca. Las manchas no osan acercarse al tejido de tu capa, porque saben que si lo hicieran sostendrías la tela ante tus ojos y las _mirar__í__as. _

Los uniformes de los malos siempre tienen que estar limpios. Es indispensable para aterrorizar a la población. Un villano con manchas no va a ninguna parte. No resulta serio que tengas a tu enemigo mortal agonizando ante ti con cada una de sus extremidades atadas a un calamar terrestre gigante al que tus sirvientes (no, así no. Se enfadarían, y ya es bastante difícil manejarlos cuando están contentos.) están a punto de soltar en distintas direcciones, y entonces él comente, en voz suficientemente alta como para que lo escuchen los cientos de pueblerinos a los que esperas dar ejemplo con su muerte, que aún tienes restos de los espaguetis que comiste esa mediodía en el pecho.

Sumido en tus pensamientos, apenas notas la llegada de "miembro de Akatsuki que sabemos que es mujer y NO es Deidara y cuyo nombre aún no conocemos pero cuya averiguación está entre los primeros puestos de la lista de cosas que hacer este verano", que te saluda con la cabeza - ignoras deliberadamente la manera en que te guiña el ojo- y entra en la casa. Es un mote largo, pero Hidan estaba inspirado ese día. Además, cuando simplemente era "Ella" te sentías incómodo. La gente sólo debe usar los pronombres con respeto para referirse al jefe, es decir, a ti.

Aunque la verdad es que no os faltan motivos para temerla. Cuando llevaba solo unas semanas en la organización (no, no. Parece una ONG) le preguntaste si no se sentía incómoda viviendo rodeada únicamente de hombres. La forma en que te sonrió y te dijo que esa era una de las razones por las que había aceptado ingresar en la organización (deja de usar esa palabra, te dices. Tiene que haber sinónimos mejores... aunque¿para qué están los adjetivos?) _criminal _(eso está mejor) hizo que al día siguiente instalaras un pestillo para cerrar desde dentro la puerta de tu cuarto de baño mientras te duchabas.

Aún te avergüenzas cuando rememoras aquél día en el que todos los integrantes de tu club (¿club?. ¿CLUB?. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?) estabais reunidos en las inmediaciones de un pueblo y "casualmente" se levantó una racha de viento, permitiéndoos (a ti y a varios aldeanos) descubrir que "Ella" (el otro mote es mejor, pero es muy largo. Además, no lo has dicho en voz alta. Nadie se enterará.) había convencido a los demás de que no llevaran nada debajo de las capas. Te molestó tener que matar a todos los testigos para que no fueran diciendo por ahí que Akatsuki no tenía presupuesto para ropa interior.

No es que no los fueras a matar de todas maneras, pero hacerlo por obligación te molesta. Odias tener motivos para asesinar inocentes; prefieres acabar con sus vidas de forma innecesaria.

El asesinato es un arte que sólo se debería practicar por placer.

O por el dominio del mundo.

Las dos cosas son más o menos lo mismo.

**Continuar****á**

****

* * *

****

Gracias a Dark-online, Puroppu, clea everlasting, IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl, Taniuskey, Kisame Hoshigak, kaname87, Rosette - san, Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun, Kazuhi-chan y hikaru-the new hokage por vuestros reviews ;)

Sugerencias para los próximos capítulos:p


End file.
